Perigoso
by Thayana Uchiha
Summary: Itachi foi ressuscitado com a técnica proibida, Edo Tensei, e percebe que por ela ter sido feita em seu cadáver, tudo leva a crer que sua saúde irá se deteriorar e voltará a morrer. Ao mesmo tempo, Sakura se mete em apuros quando descobre a verdadeira identidade de Tobi. Agora, Itachi e Sakura tendo em mira o mesmo inimigo, precisam confiar um no outro para sobreviverem.


**Título:** Perigoso

**Autora:** Thayaná

**Casal:** Itachi & Sakura

**Classificação:** T (13 anos)

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Sinopse: **Itachi foi ressuscitado com a técnica proibida, Edo Tesei, e percebe que por ela ter sido feita em seu cadáver, tudo leva a crer que sua saúde irá se deteriorar e voltará a morrer. Ao mesmo tempo, Sakura com seu senso de inferioridade se mete em apuros quando descobre a verdadeira identidade de Tobi. Agora, Itachi e Sakura tendo em mira o mesmo inimigo, são forçados a confiar um no outro para sobreviverem.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto-kun, exceto Uchiha Itachi!

**Nota da autora: **Sim, estou viva. Estive pensando muito nessa história e não pude me privar de não escrevê-la. Sei que talvez muitos que acompanhem outra fic minha: _Uma Paixão Poderosa_; estejam querendo me matar pela ausência e por começar outra nova. Mas o novo filme do Naruto é totalmente inspirador se tratando de ItaSaku. Tornou-se algo possível? O tempo dirá. Mas estou de volta ao mundo literário das histórias que minha mente me prega com esse novo romance e com UPP! O capítulo 21 será lançado no domingo que vem. E prometo dar boas razões para a minha pausa, não demora, lógico. Sem mais, espero que eu possa atingir seus corações e deixá-los interessados em _Perigoso_!

**PERIGOSO**

**Prólogo**

A morte é a única coisa que acaba com tragédias sucessivas, com desespero, arrependimento e a angústia de ter a certeza que se por acaso tivesse a chance, criasse o jutsu apropriado para fazer o tempo voltar um milhão de vezes, teria sempre o mesmo pensamento. Teria feito sempre a mesma coisa.

Uchiha Itachi morrera porque quisera. Ele escolhera isso. Não só foi uma escolha, mas também o momento certo. Não fora algo para lhe redimir, no entanto, tornou possível o fim de seu suplício.

Morrer era fácil... mas ser trazido de volta era aterrorizador.

Itachi olhava sem ver o que estava a sua frente, não podia sentir. No entanto, suas emoções estavam lá dentro, implorando para serem libertadas.

O fato era que sentia uma angústia terrível por estar vivo, com emoções sem controle que nunca teria perigo de vir à tona. Simplesmente seu interior não podia voltar a ficar tranquilo; frio e intocável.

Kabuto, o discípulo lunático de Orochimaru, assim como o mestre, tinha um sério problema em querer aquilo que nunca deveria ser cobiçado.

O velho sannin das cobras desde muito pequeno ficou obsecado pela ilusória ideia de poder e como poderia chegar até ele de todas as formas possíveis. Claro que sua melhor e possível opção era se tornar o Quarto Hokage de Konoha. E não deveria, não podia ser algo assim tão difícil com seu nível de poder, sendo considerado um dos ninjas mais poderosos de sua geração. E, além disso, por ser o aluno queridinho do Terceiro Hokage.

Mas não podia esperar e sua impaciência o fez perder Konoha. Não apenas seu título de próximo Hokage que ele guardava dentro de seu peito, que foi passado para Namikaze Minato. Mas também fora escorraçado da vila após o Terceiro descobrir sobre o quão indigno de confiança o garoto que criara e ensinará não só a como ser um ninja, mas também como um ser humano decente deveria se portar. Os princípios de uma sabedoria de alguém que esteve na primeira guerra vista pela Vila Oculta da Folha.

Entretanto, o velho Sarutobi não sabia nem de longe quem era Orochimaru. Suas decisões só foram tomadas e levadas a cabo quando descobriu que seu aluno estava mexendo com jutsus proibidos. Principalmente com um que abominava; o Edo Tensei. Jutsu este criado por seu mestre, Senju Tobirama.

Porém, o velho ninja não podia compreender como seu estimado sensei pôde criar e ter testado tal técnica bárbara, com consequências desastrosas. Mesmo que fosse para trazer alguém que ele amasse de volta à vida. Como poderia estar tudo bem se outra vida era necessária ser dada em sacrifício para ter êxito?

Mas Itachi deveria estar agradecido porque de fato não era um morto-vivo, assim como Senju Hashirama e Tobirama, quando foram ressuscitados por Orochimaru para lutarem em seu lugar contra Sarutobi Hiruzen.

E a razão era simples: a técnica usada habilmente por Kabuto não fora feita a partir de uma amostra de um DNA seu, e nem mesmo foi preciso usar uma pessoa viva para ser sacrificada para lhe ceder um novo corpo. Não, pois Uchiha Itachi fora morto recentemente e seu cadáver estava mortalmente frio, porém ainda não havia começado a entrar em decomposição.

Sua alma fora trazida de volta a um corpo que apesar de seu não o era.

Seu corpo antes de sua morte fora devastado e maltratado. Não apenas pelos ferimentos de sua luta com seu irmão caçula, mas também devido a sua doença gerada por seu Mangekyou Sharingan que o deixara cego minutos antes de sua morte.

Como uma técnica por mais poderosa que possa ser, não só trouxe sua alma, mas também regenerou seu corpo, sua visão?

Como era possível?

Itachi sabia muito bem que o morto invocado pelo Edo Tensei tornava-se praticamente um monstro; com uma aparência decadente, um morto-vivo. Que apesar de possuir todas as suas memórias, todas as suas habilidades e inclusive sua personalidade; a pessoa que invocava conseguia apagar a personalidade e controlar o morto, tornando-o uma marionete.

E Kabuto o fizera.

Porém, existia apenas um ponto em questão: deveria ter pegado uma amostra do DNA de Itachi. Jamais ter feito o que tenha sido com seu corpo. Porque trazer o gênio dos Uchiha de volta à vida com seu corpo em perfeitas condições, com o chakra potente que possuía e com sua vista nitidamente notável, aumentando assim o seu poder, fora de uma incrível e total burrice.

Assim sendo, percebendo suas probabilidades e o que havia lhe acontecido, Itachi ativou seu Mangekyou Sharingan, libertando-se do Edo Tensei.

A técnica superior destruindo a inferior.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura estava em uma fuga meticulosamente planejada.

Embora a palavra _fuga _em sua lógica maneira de pensar não fizesse o mínimo sentido, pois não era uma traidora. Nem de longe. Mas existia aquele terrível sentimento de estar sendo deixada para trás de novo e outra vez.

Estava errada. Fizera tudo errado. Começara aquilo da maneira mais equivocadamente possível e se tornara intransigente, sim. Mas não matara, não amaldiçoara, não fizera planos de assassinato. E acima de tudo, não gritara aos sete céus que queria matar toda uma nação.

Ela declarara um amor.

Naruto não acreditara; obviamente Sakura não tinha muita moral. Porém, o mais importante era entender o porquê de ela achar e se irritar tão furiosamente quando nenhuma das palavras que saíram de sua boca fizera algum efeito, um sentido para o garoto que durante a vida inteira dizia amá-la?

E do seu lado, dizia amar Sasuke. Então aonde fora parar sua lógica? A coerência que deveria governar sua mente vinha do fato de ter presenciado o quão terrivelmente seu amor de infância mudara, tornando-se um verdadeiro monstro vingador, ou podia ser até mesmo resultado da declaração tola e corajosa de Hinata.

Hinata era movida pela timidez, enquanto que Sakura pela coragem. No entanto, a garota dona dos olhos mais verdes e encantadores que Konoha já vira sentia-se uma farsa. Ela era simplesmente muito imatura e precipitada. Como uma pessoa que parecia tão inteligente fazia coisas tão irrevogavelmente tolas?

Porque era egoísta.

A verdade era que não podia aceitar seus castelos de areia desmoronando ao se dar conta que seu querido Sasuke nunca voltaria, porque não existia alguém para voltar. O menino que ele fora já não estava lá. E Naruto, ai, ele era o seu abrigo seguro. Quem sempre podia contar; quem sempre estaria lá e que parecia colocar sua felicidade e necessidade acima das dele.

Não podia perder isso também.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi estava com fome. E com sono. E ao se libertar da técnica, na verdade, não da técnica, mas sim do controle que o miserável do Kabuto estava exercendo sobre ele, após um tempo sua mortalidade parecia ter voltado.

Não era só a vontade primitiva de precisar se alimentar, mas seu corpo estava clamando em altos poros por descanso. Quando ele fizera essas coisas tão banais pela última vez?

Não podia se lembrar.

Infelizmente esse não era seu único preço a ser pago. Ele estava vivo, respirando e sendo em parte ele mesmo. No entanto, suas debilidades além da fome e do sono sendo cobrados podiam ser benções comparadas ao fato de sua visão amaldiçoada estar enfraquecendo outra vez.

Voltara tal como um deus. Agora, estava voltando ao mesmo buraco da qual fora tirado. Sabia bem disso.

Podia voltar a morrer e seria bom.

Enquanto se distraia olhando ao seu redor: o quanto o céu estava azul mesmo com aquele sol lhe queimando o couro cabeludo e o vento bagunçando seus longos cabelos negros. O que era bom sentir. Isso lhe fez pensar em uma coisa que deixara para trás antes de sua morte. A vontade que sentira em se despedir de uma pessoa, uma garota que jamais chegara nem ao menos ter a mais breve das conversas.

Então como se despedia de alguém que nem ao menos podia dizer que conhecia?

Apesar de ter pensado nela em seus últimos dois anos de vida, sempre à noite, quando se deitava em qualquer lugar disponível e fechava seus olhos. Ela era a sua imagem, a imagem fixa que pairava em sua mente. Seus olhos eram lindos e adorava seu sorriso, mesmo que nunca fosse para ele. Ainda assim era cativante.

E isso fazia dele um ser asqueroso. Aquela sensação de pesar enquanto pensava o quanto havia a observado ao mesmo tempo em que ela jamais se dera conta disso.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Com o coração acelerado, suas mãos suando e com seus lábios tremendo, fazendo com que seus dentes se batessem descontroladamente, Sakura percebeu que aquele devia ser o fim da linha.

Estivera chateada pela sua falta de sorte. Falhara em tentar pegar para si a responsabilidade. Primeiro, ao deixar Naruto fora do encontro decisivo com Sasuke. Ela deveria mostrar que havia valor em seu ser e acabar com seu antigo companheiro. E falhara miseravelmente. Mas não era isso. Fora presenciar o monstro naquele que amara e o desprezo naquele que a amara.

"Sim?", aquele que se tornara um enigma para o mundo shinobi lhe estava perguntando como se de fato fosse uma visita. Não como se não tivesse a encontrado espionando para qualquer um dois fins que pudesse imaginar.

"Isso é... eu acho realmente que sei quem é você.", disparou Sakura sem parar para pensar.

O que ela estava pensando? Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Agora mesmo que não teria a mínima chance de escapar.

"Sabe, é uma lástima.", era ele com seu lado direito que fora esmagado há muito tempo quando era outra pessoa, com outros ideais.

"Eu sei disso." Sakura disse baixinho, para depois retrucar: "Como isso é possível? Não por tecnicamente... humanamente deveria estar morto."

O lado esquerdo do corpo de Obito, aquele que deveria ter sido uma pessoa maravilhosa, contorceu-se em uma careta. Enquanto seu lado direito parecia de estátua em volta a uma gosma muito branca e pastosa.

"Eu sei que seja lá o que eu fale ou não você irá me matar, mas como pode simplesmente ter ficado assim?"

"Sendo muito bonzinho e otário como você."

A diferença entre os dois lados era terrível de se ver. Mas não estava esmagado, estava reconstruído por algo indescritível. Feito por alguém sem o mínimo tato. Alguém que não estava ligando o quão horrivelmente aquilo ficaria; importando-se apenas em deixar aquele ser naquele plano.

"Venha aqui."

Em uma velocidade incrivelmente rápida, Obito havia segurado na mão de Sakura, puxando-a para fora justamente com seu braço direito, o que fora esmagado e reconstruído.

Ela sentiu uma ânsia de vômito bater no céu de sua boca.

**Continua... **

**Nota da autora: **Oh, meu Deus... o que acharam? Muito longe da realidade? Deleto e volto para as leituras ao invés de mutilar o cérebro dos meus pobres leitores que tentam ler os meus romances? Bem, só saberei se mandarem seus comentários, não é? Não se preocupem com meu coração sensível e escrevam o que passarem pelas suas mentes. Por favor, mandem suas reviews!


End file.
